Rescue
by Inknetta134
Summary: A story about two brothers on how they are going to get reunited during a horrible war between Inklings and Octarians. Story will not continue for a little while
1. Prologue

I do not own Splatoon.

A raging war among the two races. Octoling and Inklings mercilessly going at each other. Torturing each other, killing each other for it was the great Turf War. Two Inklings falling down fighting at each others backs, murdering their greatest foes on a platform. They were both boys, shooting and dodging like crazy killing these pests.

"Mario, go to the other platform and deal with those Octarians over there. I'll handle it over here." the Inkling boy said.

"You got it, Inknetta. Good luck, bro."

"Same with you, brother."

Mario jumped over to the other platform and started shooting the enemies on that side.

Meanwhile, Inknetta was shooting and dodging around and around. Inknetta was wearing glasses, a light blue shirt with red arrows, classic shorts, and red strappers. As he was fighting, an octoling with a sword came right behind him and started slashing at him. The cut some of his shirt, pants, cheeks, legs, and arms. Inknetta was bleeding a lot of ink and couldn't stand up. He was on one knee, breathing heavily, with one closed. He tried to get one of his dualies to shoot her, but she sliced the weapon in half, cutting his hand in the process. The octoling walked up and grabbed him by the back of the shirt. Tears were coming out, crying for his brother to come help him. The octoling dragged him on the edge of the platform. She let go of his shirt and grabbed him by the neck. Inknetta was really crying for his life. He tried to break free but nothing was working. Mario looked over at him when he finished the last octarian. He couldn't believe his eyes. His sixteen year old brother was going to die, if he didn't do anything. Mario threw a splat bomb at the octoling, making her look down and saw it. The grenade exploded and killied all the octarians there and Inknetta was left, lying down on the platform. Mario jumped over to see if he was okay.

"Bro, are you okay? Come on, get up." Mario said as he shook his brother.

Mario had tears coming down from his eyes. He hugged his brother, knowing that he could still get up. Inknetta was opening his eyes slowly seeing his brother. He lift up his hand and wrapped it around his waist. Mario felt his hand around his waist and got up.

"Inknetta, You're..."

The platform crashed and hit another rock. There was dust spreading in the air but out of the dust came Mario carrying Inknetta to another platform.

"Bro, don't worry! Uh... here...um..."

Mario took off his backwards cap and red hoodie and got the hoodie on Inketta. Mario remained with a white tank top, his pants sagged to see his krak-on boxers, his backwards cap on, and purple casuals.

"M-Mario."

"Yes, bro?"

"I'll be fine. You need to find a safe spot to hide until this wretched war is over. You must leave me behind."

"No, I can't lose you, too. I've lost Mom, Dad, Kyle, and Izzie. I don't want to lose you, too. Please bro, stay with me."

"I'm sorry, but you must go. Find somewhere to hide. I'll survive and come find you.

"Okay. I-I'll trust you."

Mario jumped off the platform and flew down to the ground, having tears come out.

While Mario was doing that, Inknetta laid there looking at the falling rocks, octarians, and octoling coming down with him. He smiled and chuckled at himself.

"I'm sorry, bro," said Inknetta with ink coming out of his mouth, "But, I'm not going to make it. Survive from this war for me."

He looked at his hand and saw a whole bunch of colors on his hands. He smirked and closed his eyes as he fell with the others.

"I love you, Mario." He said with one tear coming out.

Meanwhile, Mario landed on the ground, safely, and went to hide in a cave with his Carbon Roller. He was so tried after what happened, that he fell asleep.

After an hour later, All the rocks crashed and were all in shambles. The octolings and the octarians landed, peacefully.

"Hey, start digging up for that Inkling boy and take him back to the base. I've got a plan for him." The octoling leader said with a wicked smile.

The End of Prologue

Author's note: I tried to make this one better so I'm going to use this one instead of the other, Sorry, I couldn't do a Halloween fanfic. I was to wrapped up with school. All I could say was that the Halloween fanfic was going to have costumes. The costumes are as follow: Hedgie, Bayonetta, a diamond, Ness, a cat, another hedgie, and a taco. Oh well, next year.

Until next time...

Don't get cook, Stay Fresh!


	2. The beginning

Mario woke up in the cave he was hiding from the war. He came out to see it was beautiful outside. The air was cool, there was a lot of sunshine, and everything was peaceful. He wondered what happened? His memories were very vague to him. He couldn't remember anything that had happened. He was wondering what year, day, time and all the stuff. He went into a nearby shop called the Gates of Calamari. He entered to see an inkling girl cleaning cups. She was wearing a sparkly pink dress, a piece of sushi on her head, her hair was pink and tied up in ponytails with a bow on top, white gloves, pink leggings, and sparkly, black and pink shoes. She looked to see Mario all injured. Mario's vision started to get blurry and he fainted. She ran over to him and picked him up. She got him to coffin and poured certain potions in to help heal him. It was healing him slowly but she knew it was going to take some time. The girl that was getting him healed was named Callie. She got a cigar and lit it up with her finger. Callie started smoking then saw her sister, Marie. She was wearing a hat on her that was green, had white hair, a green sparkly dress, white gloves, green leggings, and black sparkly shoes.

"What's with the coffin?" Marie asked.

"Oh some boy came in and fainted. He's kinda cute though. He should be fine in a few hours. "

"Alright, I hope he's okay."

20 years later...

Mario was at a coffin, praying to the Woomy gods in the world. Marie was just sitting, making a fit.

"Why are we even here? No one cared about her so why do we have to pray to her."

"Because Marie, the gods have to be prepared to receive him."

Marie started to leave then was stopped by a great shine of light. Mario saw them and jumped in the air. Marie was standing there in awe of what she was seeing. As Mario got closer to the things that were coming down which were Octo angels, he grabbed one of them and spun around in a circle. Mario then kicked some down on to the ground causing them to die. He punched some in the stomach and grabbed a couple of them and started spinning them. Marie was scared and started hiding and made a grave fell. She looked over at the coffin and glow purple. Out of the coffin, Callie resurrected from the dead.

"Ca-Callie?!"

"Yep, I rose from the dead. Now let's have some fun." She said as a rock fell on her head.

She didn't feel anything and looked in her coffin.

"Mario, take these." Callie said as she threw an old pair of dualies.

Mario caught them and started shooting ink at some of the Octo angels.

"Now, throwing me these cheap toys."

"Don't worry about quality. I have a lot more."

Mario started shooting them and then they broke.

"Guns!"

Callie threw one and the Octo Angel tried to grab it but Mario got it attached to his leg and started shooting the angel in his face. That gun broke, and Mario shouted for more guns a couple of times. Callie eventually ran out and got a blue lollipop. She threw it as well and Mario got it. He thought it tasted delicious. Mario then started slapping an Octo Angel with his right hand, then his left, and then with both hands. There were two angels standing around then Callie threw a coffin into their arms.

"I putting you two to work."

Both of them looked at each other then Callie got a streetlight and hit them out of the cemetery. Marie was scared for her life until an Octo Angel picked her up.

"Hey, I'm still alive! Don't take me to your stupid place."

Mario followed it and jumped down from a cliff. When he landed, he crushed Marie's sports car. She was furious of the person who just destroy her brand new car. Mario smiled and fought the angels around him. He killed the angel that had Marie and she landed on the ground.

"Ugh, Callie should pay me some money for me even touching these cheap toys." Mario said

"Don't worry about that. I will get some for you soon. See ya later, Mario."

"Marie, we're heading to the Gates of Calamari right now. So better get the car started in five minutes or you're walking to it and I'll throw this piece of trash in the junkyard."

"You can't be serious? I'll get it ready soon." Marie said.

Marie managed to fix it and get it running. Then they were off to the shop. On the way there, Marie was complaining about how wrecked up her car was while Mario had his feet up, eating a lollipop. Then he saw a plane that was about to crash. Mario jumped and threw Marie's car really high in the sky. Mario got on the plane saw another person on it. He was wearing a light blue shirt with red arrows, jean shorts, red strappers, glasses, and had a pair of gray dualies on his feet and in his hands.

"Who are you?" Mario asked.

"That's none of your concern, Mario."

"How do you know my name?"

Octo angels came down and they got in a stance ready to fight. Mario still had the rusty dualies, Callie gave him on his feet and in his hands. Mario started shooting some of the angels and the other person did as well. They kept on killing them and did some poses with the angels and each other as well. When they finished, they both pointed their gun at each other looked into his eyes. Mario started to remember something about him. The other person shot ink into his face and Mario got rid of it off his face. He pointed his gun at the same place and saw he was gone. He looked right and saw he jumped away.

"Who was that?"

Mario jumped grabbed the car and Marie that was near him and threw both to the highway. Marie landed upside down and Mario landed back into the car. After a couple of more minutes, they arrived to the shop. Mario was standing there talking to Callie about somethings.

"So it looks like the angels from Octodiso what to come and fight. Then we have Inkferno here. Then we have Inkatario here. I've heard things about some creator if theirs for Octodiso is coming." Callie said.

"And why the sudden interest of metaphysics? They're throwing pieces of shit at me to fight."

"Now Mario, these things can be important to know later and enemies can get harder so watch for that."

"Alright, I'll try to remember."

"I've also got a little surprise for you." Callie said as she pulled a box out.

She opened it to reveal four red guns.

"I call them the Scarlet Dualies. They're one of kind I do say myself."

Mario looked at them in awe, then looked at Marie with a smile. They both knew what to do. Mario threw all four of them in the air whole Callie got a glass and started making a drink. Mario did some moves and poses when get the four guns attached. Callie finished making the drink, put a cherry in, and both of them stared at each other with Mario pointing a gun at her and Callie a drink near his face. Mario took the drink and dropped the gun on the counter.

"You know, I like these new toys better than those cheap shit you had back in cemetery. I think I'll test the out soon."

Callie turned around to refill her drink and turned around to see disappeared.

"Hey Marie, this is going on your tab."

Marie was sleeping in a cheer snoring away. Callie gulped down the drink and cleaned the glasses.

The End.

Sorry if this is bad. It's hard so don't judge me. Like and review.


End file.
